


every little thing (s)he does is magic

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Discussion of gender dysphoria, Foursome, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: TegoMasu Magic becomes real.





	every little thing (s)he does is magic

**Author's Note:**

> reposted by agck.

Tegoshi is used to things going his way, but this is a little extreme. The water temperature in his apartment is perfect when it usually takes him a few times to get it right, his microwaved breakfast is the most delicious food he’s ever tasted in his life, and it seems like all of the cars and pedestrians just merge out of his way.

Best morning ever? He thinks so.

But at the supermarket, when he reaches for something on the top shelf and it just jumps right into his hand, he starts to think that something’s off with his reality. He’s pretty sure he woke up properly, anyway. Telekinesis is something that only happens in science fiction and his dreams.

Right?

He pinches himself just to be sure. It hurts, but he’s still not convinced, so he does it again. Harder. And watches in disbelief as the dark red marks fade into nothing.

Quickly, he gathers the rest of the items on his shopping list and heads to the checkout. After the cashier gives him his total (while trying not to stare too hard – he doesn’t bother going out in disguise, because he likes the attention), he opens his wallet and discovers his debit card missing. Swearing under his breath, he’s about to apologize to the young woman and ask her to please hold his order while he runs home, but then the gold card materializes right in front of his eyes.

“Sir?” the cashier prods him. “Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost.”

Tegoshi feels like he just saw a ghost. “I thought I forgot it,” he replies, flashing a grin as he flips out his card. “Turns out it was just hiding.”

“Happens to me all the time,” she tells him. He watches curiously as she rings him up, expecting there to be some kind of problem, but the transaction goes smoothly. He thanks her and carries out his bag, setting it snugly in the passenger seat of his car before getting in the driver’s side himself.

He sits there, unmoving.

When he looks at the radio, it comes right on. The key isn’t even near the ignition. Tegoshi doesn’t really like the song that’s playing, so it automatically changes the station. His hands are folded neatly in his lap, shaking, and Tegoshi licks his lips in thought. The rear view mirror mimics the action back at him, and he stares in awe as his eyes go from brown to blue to _purple_ and back to brown.

“I’m going crazy,” he says out loud, slumping against the back of the seat. “I’m hallucinating. And talking to myself. It could be schizophrenia. Or dissociative… something. I don’t remember abnormal psych class.”

Banging his forehead on the steering wheel hurts, the rear view mocking him as he rubs at the mark. Which immediately disappears. Tegoshi grabs the mirror, twisting it right on him as he examines his entire face. He watches as his moles move around, his nose changes size, and his eyelashes grow longer.

“No, no, no!” he yells at it. “Stop! I’m fine the way I am.”

All of his features return to their regular places, and Tegoshi huffs at his reflection. An entire minute passes without incident, so he puts the car in reverse and pulls out of the parking lot, paying extra attention to the road the entire way home in case something weird happens.

When he pulls into his assigned parking spot at his apartment complex, he looks down to see his keys still in his lap. And instantly grabs for his cell phone. But who is he going to call? Nobody will believe him. Tegoshi is lucky, sure, but this is beyond the realm of normalcy. This is… magic.

Tegoshi manages to lug his groceries into the kitchen and sets them on the counter while he scrolls through his contact list. Doors and cabinets open and close behind him, and he spins around to find his perishables jumping into the fridge while the cans and boxes enclose themselves in the pantry. The paper bag even folds itself neatly between the fridge and counter for future use.

Right now, Tegoshi is pretty sure the person he should call is a shrink. Then his phone rings, nearly knocking him over in shock, and he gives his display screen a confused look as he answers. “Hello?”

“Tegoshi!” Massu exclaims. “Did it happen to you, too? Please tell me it did. Otherwise I’m losing my mind.”

“Did what happen?” Tegoshi asks carefully. The only time Massu calls him is when he’s reminding him about work, and they’re not scheduled to do anything today. Thankfully. “Massu, what are you talking about?”

“ _Magic_ ,” Massu hisses, and Tegoshi almost drops the phone. “I’ve spent all morning cleaning my place without lifting a finger. It’s glorious.”

“My car drove without the keys in the ignition,” Tegoshi says tonelessly. “Massu, what’s going on?”

“We’re magic now!” Massu says. “Like Harry Potter, only we don’t need wands. I always thought wands were kind of useless, anyway.”

“Magic isn’t real,” Tegoshi replies. “This isn’t possible. We’re dreaming or something.”

“You sound like Shige,” Massu chides him. “Wasn’t it you who said ‘believe’? _Believe_ , Tegoshi!”

“My appearance changes in the mirror,” Tegoshi thinks out loud, balancing the phone on his shoulder as he sticks out both arms in front of him. His jaw drops as one of them completely morphs into a different shape, large and tanned with long crackle-painted nails. “Not just in the mirror,” he amends.

“Ah, that’s cool!” Massu sounds positively gleeful, and Tegoshi finds himself smiling as his arm turns back the way it was. “I can’t change my appearance, but I can change other things!”

Now Tegoshi directs his attention to his TV, willing it to turn into a big screen. Nothing happens. “Doesn’t look like I can do that.”

“This is so awesome,” Massu goes on. “We should meet up and test it together.”

“Okay,” Tegoshi agrees, still dazed as he hangs up and drives over to Massu’s.

His keys remain on the counter.

**

“This is insane,” he says as he watches spatulas stir pots and knives chop vegetables without any human assistance. “Why us?”

Massu grins at him and opens both of his hands, glitter flying out from his palms. “TegoMasu Magic!”

The glitter disappears before it hits the floor, and Tegoshi just shakes his head. “It’s odd that you’re the one who is completely fine with this while I’m uneasy.”

“You just like to understand things,” Massu says with a shrug. “I just kind of accept them as they come.”

“Maybe that’s it,” Tegoshi catches a glimpse of his reflection in the hallway mirror and changes his hair bright red. “Look, Massu, we match.”

“Wow,” Massu says suddenly. “That looks really bad on you.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Tegoshi replies, laughing as he tries strawberry blond and blue-black. “Which one do you like?”

“Neither.” Massu has a pensive expression on his face as he eyes Tegoshi’s hair. “I like it brown, as it is.”

“Then it will stay brown.” Tegoshi flashes a grin and wanders closer to the mirror. Looking himself up and down, he tries out different hair styles and lengths. “There are so many things I could change.”

He gasps as he feels his arm and chest muscles grow, broadening his shoulders. Instantly he deflates, by a power not of his own, feeling scrawnier than usual as Massu steps up behind him. “Don’t be misleading,” Massu says firmly. “If you want muscles, work for them.”

“Okay, okay.” Tegoshi hangs his head, watching his hair grow longer and curlier before his eyes. “What about this?”

He glances up, meeting his own eyes in the mirror, and his grin fades. With the cascades of waves over his shoulders and fluffy bangs, he looks like an honest-to-god woman.

Massu just shakes his head and returns to the kitchen. “Go ahead, get it out of your system. I’ll be in here when you’re done.”

Curiously, Tegoshi peers at himself. His features shift – not changing exactly, just softening. His Adam’s apple fades to nothing and his body curves all over. His eyes widen animatedly when he feels certain _other_ parts rearrange themselves.

“Holy shit,” he says, and his voice is higher. “Massu!”

He runs across the apartment, nearly tripping due to the substantial difference in his balance, and falls through the doorway into the kitchen, grabbing onto the counter for support. Massu turns away from the stove and jumps so high that it would have probably knocked over something (very, very hot) had it not already been under a spell.

“Oh, my…” he starts, then squints. “Tegoshi?”

“What, did you think some strange girl just walked into your apartment?” Tegoshi asks with a laugh. It sounds like a giggle, and somehow that makes his face heat up. “This is awesome, right? Too bad you can’t do it, too.”

“I wouldn’t want to,” Massu says slowly. “But… if you do, I guess it’s okay.”

He’s being weird, but Tegoshi just figures he’s awkward around girls. “It’s still me, Massu.”

“I know,” Massu replies quietly. “Are you a girl… everywhere?”

Tegoshi nods, then gasps. “You want to do me!”

“What? No!” Massu looks a cross between appalled and embarrassed, and Tegoshi thinks it’s awfully cute. “Just because you’re female doesn’t mean you’re any different inside. Like you said, you’re still Tegoshi.”

“I am.” Tegoshi grins brightly as his attention drifts toward the delicious-smelling food on the stove. “How long until lunch?”

**

If he’s being honest with himself, Tegoshi’s a little disappointed that Massu hadn’t wanted to do him. He doesn’t know how long this magic will last, after all. He could wake up in the morning and it could all be over. And he’ll have never known what it felt like as a girl.

Koyama and Shige are no help, either. Tegoshi didn’t expect Shige to be, since he’s about as interested in girls as he is centipedes, but Koyama surprised him.

“I can’t just have sex with you,” Koyama says apologetically. “That’s something that should happen out of feelings, not false pretenses.”

Tegoshi pouts, his bangs bouncing in his eyes. “It shouldn’t be this hard to get laid as a girl.”

“Leave it to you to focus on that part,” Massu says with a snort. “We can do all of this cool stuff, and all you want is _that_.”

Shrugging, Tegoshi scrolls through his contact list. “There has to be someone…”

“You should be careful,” Koyama tells him. “There are men whom you would never know are completely disrespectful to women.”

“I don’t want respect,” Tegoshi says stubbornly. His voice sounds even bitchier as a girl, and Koyama takes a step back. “Ugh, why does Eito have to be on tour?”

Shige makes a face. “Any one of them would do you in a heartbeat.”

“So would Yamapi,” Koyama offers.

“I don’t want him,” Tegoshi scoffs. “He’s prettier than me.”

“His chest is bigger, too,” Shige teases, and Tegoshi puts his hands on his hips as he makes his own bust increase. “Now that just looks unnatural,” Shige adds with an unimpressed face.

“Yeah, it hurts my back, too,” Tegoshi agrees, then shrinks again. Naturally, that had been the first thing he tried. “Besides, I wanted to stay similar to how I already was. It seems more real that way.”

He can swear he sees Massu hide a smile, and Tegoshi thinks it’s a damn shame he won’t put out.

“Fine,” he finally says, flipping his long hair over his shoulder. “If I can’t get it at home, I’ll have to go somewhere else.”

“Be careful,” Koyama warns.

“Don’t worry,” Tegoshi assures him, smiling sweetly. “I won’t stray far.”

**

It takes three consecutive magical sex changes before Koki believes him.

“I don’t know,” he says slowly, eyeing Tegoshi’s cleavage. “How do I know you’re not going to change mid-boff and suddenly I have a dick in my face?”

Next to him, Kame shrugs. “Wouldn’t bother me, but I’m so damn tired when I’m done working that I can barely keep myself up, let alone anything else.”

“Too bad Jin’s not here,” Taguchi says. “He’ll fuck anything with a hole.”

The others nod in agreement. Taguchi has a girlfriend and Nakamaru has a documented fear of women, so Tegoshi’s last hope in KAT-TUN is Ueda. He saunters up to the quiet man, gives him a sultry look, and runs both sets of hands over Ueda’s buzzed head.

“Okay,” Ueda says with a smile. “I’ll do you.”

Tegoshi squeals, plopping right into Ueda’s lap and grinning. “What do you like, Tat-chan? I can look like however you want. Blonde, redhead, toned, huge rack-”

“Hey, I think I changed my mind,” Koki cuts him off.

“Too late,” Tegoshi calls over his shoulder. “You missed your opportunity to hit this, now it’s Tat-chan’s.”

Ueda‘s giving him a contemplative look. “If you could look less like Tegoshi, that may be better.”

“ _Less_ like me?” Tegoshi repeats. He doesn’t expect it to sting, and he doesn’t quite know why; maybe he’s developing female emotions from keeping this form for so long. He never really did understand girls.

“Yeah,” Ueda replies. “Maybe eastern European. You can do that, right?”

Tegoshi nods. “Yeah, sure.” He thinks about slutty Russian girls and feels his features morph. His hair is straight and black now, his body tall and slender, and he can see the lust grow in Ueda’s eyes. “Better?”

“Much,” Ueda replies, his hands tensing on Tegoshi’s waist. “How does _now_ work for you?”

“We’re not that kind of band,” Kame mutters from across the room. “Take it elsewhere, please.”

“Give me your keys, then,” Ueda shoots back. “I have my boxing gear in my backseat.”

“You are not having sex in my car,” Kame says clearly. “Besides, I have to leave soon to film Going!”

“Rena will castrate me if she smells another woman in my car,” Taguchi says. “And Yuichi wouldn’t get into his afterwards.”

“I didn’t drive today, anyway,” Nakamaru says without moving his eyes from his book. “But you’re probably right.”

They all look at Koki. “I rode my motorcycle,” he says, staring at Tegoshi. “ _Damn_ , you’re hot.”

Tegoshi wonders how they ever get laid. Rolling his eyes, he gracefully stands up and adjusts the leather miniskirt he’d thought fit the whole Russian tramp persona. “Man, girls sure have it rough,” he grumbles.

Then he’s pressed up against the wall, Ueda’s thick lips crushing his, devouring him right where he stands. Ueda’s incredibly strong, picking Tegoshi right up off the floor and wrapping both legs around his waist while one hand slides up his skirt. Tegoshi’s body is very approving of this sudden accosting, rocking towards Ueda with no active controls from Tegoshi.

“Goddammit, Tatsuya,” he hears Kame complain. “Okay, fine, trade cars with me. But if there is _one_ stain-”

“I’m magic,” Tegoshi gets out between fire-hot kisses. “I can clean the whole thing with just a thought.”

“Deal,” Kame agrees, and Tegoshi reluctantly returns to his feet as Ueda and Kame switch keys.

“For the record, I have no problem with you two staying here,” Koki inputs.

“Unsurprising,” Ueda mumbles, then turns to Tegoshi. “You should probably change back while we relocate. But walk behind me so I don’t have to look at you.”

“Excuse me?” Tegoshi asks as he blinks and becomes himself again.

Ueda quickly faces forward and heads for the door. “If I look at you like that, I’ll lose the mood. Come on.”

It’s quite possibly the most insulting thing anyone’s ever said to him in his life, at least that he paid attention to, but unless he wants to fraternize outside of the You&J family, he’ll have to let it go. It won’t matter once they’re doing it, anyway.

**

Tegoshi wonders if sex is always this boring for girls. The next time he has one, he’ll have to periodically check her face to see if she’s staring at the ceiling, making patterns out of nothing like he is right now. It’s not that it’s bad, it’s just… not. He’s not feeling it at all.

Damn, Koyama was right. Tegoshi tries to get into it, rolling his hips up to take Ueda in deeper, and it feels good for awhile. Ueda’s face is in his neck, heavy breaths tickling his skin, but that’s it. No moaning, no gasping voice, and Tegoshi didn’t know how much he yearned for both of those things until this very moment. Tegoshi has one hand on Ueda’s shoulder blade and the other in his very short hair, digging his fingers into damp skin for some type of reaction. And nothing.

It’s the longest twenty minutes of his life, and when Ueda finishes, Tegoshi is relieved. He happily puts his clothes back on, shifts back to the female version of himself, and has more fun setting cleaning spells on Kame’s car than he’d had having sex in it.

“Anytime you want to do that again, you just let me know,” Ueda tells him, his eyes closed as he slumps in his seat.

“Thanks,” Tegoshi says politely, then disappears.

He reappears on Massu’s couch, right next to where Massu is watching a movie, and scares him enough to send popcorn flying all over.

Tegoshi catches them with his mind and puts them back in the bowl, pouting at Massu. “It was awful.”

“What was?” Massu asks, still clutching his heart. “And next time warn me before you just show up in my apartment!”

“Sex,” Tegoshi answers, and now Massu chokes on his popcorn. “It was boring and awkward and now I’m frustrated.”

“So you came here?” Massu almost squeaks, staring straight ahead at the TV. “There’s nothing I can do for you.”

“ _Massu_ ,” Tegoshi whines, watching carefully as Massu squirms. “We don’t have to go all the way, just mess around a little. I know you know how to touch a woman.”

“How would you know that,” Massu scoffs. “We’ve never talked about that stuff.”

“You just seem like you’d be a good lover,” Tegoshi says. “From a third-party perspective.”

Massu looks at him then, actually meets his eyes, and Tegoshi feels a surge of energy he never felt with Ueda. “Do you even realize how messed up this is?”

“No?” Tegoshi replies. “I can change my face, if you want. I did for Ueda.”

Now Massu blinks at him, his expression falling. “He asked you to do that?”

Tegoshi nods. “He isn’t attracted to me when I looked like myself, even as a girl.”

The popcorn bowl becomes a casualty as it’s knocked to the floor, kernels spreading all over the rug, and it’s a credit to how distracted Massu is that they remain there as he grabs Tegoshi by the shoulders and presses their lips together. It takes Tegoshi a second to realize he’s actually being kissed, by _Massu_ even, and by the time his brain catches up with his body, he already has his arms looped around Massu’s neck, pressing into his embrace.

He doesn’t know why Massu’s suddenly doing this, but he’s not about to stop and ask questions. He just kisses him back, struggling to keep up with Massu’s ferocity, tongues slipping alongside each other slowly but confidently. A faint noise sounds from Massu’s throat and Tegoshi’s more turned on that he’s ever been, the heat growing between his legs as he pulls Massu closer.

Gravity shifts and then he’s on his back, Massu’s firm body weighing him down, and Tegoshi melts into it. He tugs Massu’s shirt over his head and lifts his arms in invitation for Massu to do the same, which he does, followed by both hands exploring Tegoshi’s chest. He arches when Massu thumbs his nipples and moans out loud when Massu dips his head to lick them, his legs wrapping pointedly around Massu’s waist and grinding up against him. He feels something hard and it’s Massu who groans, arousing Tegoshi even more as Massu’s hand drops to slide up his skirt, lingering on his panty line.

“Massu,” Tegoshi gasps, and Massu’s mouth returns to his. “Inside. Please.”

“Okay,” Massu breathes, sounding like he’s addressing himself as well as Tegoshi. “Okay.”

He carefully pulls down Tegoshi’s panties and presses a finger into him, which Tegoshi’s body instantly latches onto and rocks back against. Massu groans again, making Tegoshi tighten more, and he adds another finger to move them in and out together, simulating sex. He buries his face in Tegoshi’s neck, but it’s _nothing_ like before, Massu’s gasps and moans sending tingles all over Tegoshi’s body and leaving him wanting more.

Massu twists his wrist and now there’s a thumb on Tegoshi’s clit, rubbing circles while the two fingers bend and poke inside him. The combination has him arching, trembling beyond his control, and he can barely get a noise out before his body jolts in orgasm, his mind completely overcome with fuzzy bliss, and he feels it in every single nerve as Massu pulls his hand away. It should be over, but his body disagrees and Tegoshi’s never quite known a craving like this before.

“Massu,” Tegoshi whispers, and Massu makes a strained noise on top of him. “I know I said you didn’t have to, but I really want you to.”

“I really want to,” Massu replies, his voice deeper than before, and Tegoshi feels the syllables throb inside him.

“So do it,” Tegoshi whispers, dropping his hands to Massu’s belt. His fingers graze the defined bulge and Massu groans, rolling his hips into the touch as Tegoshi opens his pants and wraps both sets of fingers around his cock. He squeezes it from base to tip, and the noise that Massu makes is beautiful. “Massu,” he goes on, “it’s okay if we both want to.”

He peeks through narrow slits in his eyes to see Massu looking down at him, his face unreadable, and finally he takes a deep breath. “Fuck it.”

Then he’s inside him, shoving Tegoshi’s hands out of the way and thrusting right into him, groaning at the resistance of Tegoshi’s body. It’s a stimulation overload and Tegoshi’s mind just goes blank, holding onto Massu’s arms that cling back as they move together, gasping into each other’s mouths and riding the tension. Tegoshi doesn’t open his eyes once, let alone look at anything, and all he knows for the next half hour is Massu and sex and whatever feelings connect the two.

Tegoshi’s next orgasm surprises him, but Massu just thrusts harder until he’s pounding him into the couch, urging Tegoshi’s legs up and out for added depth, and Tegoshi thinks his brain may actually be fucked out of his head. It’s better than good, it’s phenomenal, and Tegoshi will be a girl for the rest of his life if it means he can get _this_ every now and then.

Massu’s breath quickens, a deep moan escaping with each one, and Tegoshi doesn’t think there’s anything hotter than Massu just become he comes. Both of his hands clutch onto Tegoshi, squeezing him tightly as he releases inside Tegoshi with a long sigh of relief.

“So much better,” Tegoshi mumbles, and Massu scoffs as he lifts his head. He looks tired, like someone who had just exhausted himself having sex, with flushed cheeks and wild hair. Tegoshi smiles up at him, shakily bringing a hand to his face, and wipes off a bead of sweat with his thumb. “Thank you, Massu.”

“If this is what makes you happy,” Massu says breathlessly, looking down into Tegoshi’s eyes that slowly droop, “then I’ll get used to it.”

Before Tegoshi can make any sense out of that, he’s already asleep.

**

After a couple weeks of being magic, Tegoshi is confident that it’s here to stay. Unlike Massu, he’s not concerned with doing household chores or making his life easier. His life is already pretty easy. What he enjoys the most is becoming someone else, at least on the outside, experimenting with different hairstyles and colors and features. Usually as a female, because he’s just so soft and curvy and Tegoshi feels like a sexual prowess when he looks at himself in the mirror that way.

He can’t do it all the time, of course. He still has to work in the public eye, and when he does, he changes back into boy-Tegoshi. It’s not nearly as fun; though he’s still cute as a boy, that heightened sense of arousal is gone. He finds himself turning into a girl whenever he’s not in front of the camera, even in his private time when he’s running errands or just hanging out with the other members.

It’s a bit narcissistic to be attracted to himself, but it’s better than the alternative.

“Tegoshi, this is an intervention,” Koyama says sternly from Shige’s couch, and Tegoshi slowly pries his eyes away from his reflection. “As leader, I feel that it’s necessary to address your drastic change in behavior as a group.”

“Drastic change in behavior?” Tegoshi repeats, tilting his head in confusion. “I’m still me, Kei-chan.”

“I know,” Koyama goes on, frowning so hard that Tegoshi feels sad just looking at him. “It’s hard for us to accept, but if this is who you are, we want to understand it. Either way, we love and support you, okay?”

“Okay,” Tegoshi says slowly, then blinks. “What are you talking about?”

“That you identify as a girl,” Shige blurts out, looking more serious than Tegoshi’s ever seen him. “I read about it on the Internet, and I tried to explain it to these two, but we don’t really get it. We’re hoping you can explain it to us so we can treat you how you want to be treated.”

“Like, pronouns and stuff,” Koyama goes on. “Should we refer to you as ‘her’? Maybe I can talk to Johnny-san about giving you a permanent cross-dressing niche, then you could be a girl all the time. They won’t know the truth, but you’ll feel more comfortable –”

“You think I have GID?” Tegoshi inquires, his jaw dropping a little. “I… I don’t have that.”

“Tegoshi, you’ve been a girl for over two weeks,” Shige says. “You don’t have to hide it from us. We want to understand and accept you.”

“It’s not just about you, either,” Koyama adds gently, turning sympathetic eyes toward Massu. “We need to know how to look at you for our own sakes, too.”

Tegoshi looks at Massu, whose indescribable face is finally what clues Tegoshi into the reason behind all of this. “I identify as a man,” he says clearly, looking right into Massu’s eyes. “I’m just having some fun, is all. I like how it feels to be a girl, but I don’t want to be one forever.”

“That’s not how it appears, Tegoshi,” Shige argues. “You’re happier now. Anyone can see that.”

“I don’t like it,” Massu speaks up, his voice wavering. “I want to help you, but I won’t stand for you feeling like you have to change yourself to be happy. You’re fine the way you are, no matter how you identify. Tegoshi is Tegoshi.”

Speechless, Tegoshi gapes at him. “I know that,” he finally says. “I’m not insecure, Massu.”

“I had thought you weren’t,” Massu tells him. “Then this happened.”

“No, really,” Tegoshi insists. “I don’t have an insecure bone in my entire body. I’m perfectly happy with everything I have, even as a man. Wouldn’t you test out new things if you had the power to change?”

“Test, yes,” Koyama answers. “This is a bit longer than a trial period, Tegoshi.”

“You three really don’t believe me,” Tegoshi says incredulously. “What do you want from me? I can be a boy around you guys if it really bothers you-”

“It doesn’t _bother_ us,” Shige emphasizes, giving Massu a dirty look. “We want you to be comfortable around us, we just need to understand how you want us to treat you.”

“Treat me like Tegoshi,” Tegoshi says firmly. “The Tegoshi you’ve always known.”

Suddenly his body is transformed back to a male, and he directs questioning eyes toward Massu, whose expression is softening. “This is the Tegoshi I’ve always known.”

“Massu, you’re not helping-” Koyama rushes to say.

“It’s fine,” Tegoshi assures him, flashing a smile at Shige and Massu as well. “I’m okay like this, honestly. I love myself no matter what. I swear.”

His breath catches in his throat when he’s grabbed by the arm, shoved up against the mirror with Massu’s angry eyes right behind him. “What do you see?” Massu demands.

Tegoshi watches his own eyes widen from the shock of being manhandled, then focuses on his sharper features that he hasn’t seen in awhile. His strong jaw, Adam’s apple, and other masculine features that he’s been ignoring in favor of their softer feminine counterparts.

As he really looks at himself for what feels like the first time, he thinks the others may have a point after all. “I see me,” he says simply. “Tegoshi Yuuya, perfect as I am.”

Massu’s face relaxes, and Tegoshi’s surprised to feel arms embrace him from behind. “This is the Tegoshi I know,” he says into Tegoshi’s shoulder, his voice full of emotion. “And this is the only Tegoshi I want to see.”

“Massu,” Koyama calls, and Massu starts to loosen his grip.

“No,” Tegoshi stops him, grabbing for his hands that are locked around Tegoshi’s waist. “I think you guys are right, in a backwards way. I didn’t realize it, but I was so focused on being someone else that I wasn’t appreciating my regular self.”

Massu hugs him from behind, so tight it almost hurts, and Tegoshi feels how much Massu cares about him through the action alone. He bites his lip in the mirror as he holds Massu’s hands, so many unfamiliar feelings and confusion swirling around in his head as he tries to make sense of all of this.

“I’m sorry, Massu,” he goes on, more quietly. “Doing that with me had to be really uncomfortable.”

“It was,” Massu replies. “But after hearing that Ueda-kun made you change your face, all I wanted was to prove to you that you’re fine as you are. Even if you were a girl.”

Tegoshi watches a smirk form on his own face. “Does that mean you’d rather have me as a boy?”

“Shut up, Tegoshi,” Massu hisses, and now Tegoshi’s grinning.

Magic is a fickle thing, Tegoshi learns. He wasn’t even actively thinking about moving, yet they both reappear in Shige’s bedroom in the next second. He hears Shige yelling at them from the other room, but Tegoshi ignores him and spins around in Massu’s hold, wrapping his arms around Massu’s neck and pressing their lips together.

When he feels the sparks behind his eyes and all throughout his body, he knows it has nothing to do with magic at all.

**

Tegoshi loves being a man. He loves the deep voice that vibrates his whole body when he moans, the flat planes of his chest that allow him to look straight down and watch his favorite part of being a man slide in and out of Koyama’s lips. He even loves how it feels to have Massu inside him, much more than when he was a girl, and Massu seems to like it better this way, too.

His biceps contract as he sinks both hands into Koyama’s fluffy hair, moving him back and forth just how he likes it, and Koyama’s happy to be led. He’s also moaning around Tegoshi’s cock with each pound of Shige behind him, who leans down to drape himself over Koyama’s back and press open-mouthed kisses to his spine.

Tegoshi moves one hand to Shige’s hair, smiling at the heavy-lidded glare he gets, and the next thing he knows he’s in Shige’s mouth, feeling those deep groans on his tongue as Shige stretches up to kiss him while snapping his hips into Koyama.

Magic comes in handy in times like these, too. After Shige had raged into his room to find Tegoshi and Massu rolling around on his bed, Koyama hot on his heels, all Tegoshi had to do is pull Shige by the collar and pry himself away from Massu long enough to kiss him, effectively talking him into it. Koyama needed no encouragement to join, and the four of them instantly found a rhythm together, kissing and touching and grinding whatever and whomever they could reach.

Tegoshi had thought it was he who willed their clothes away until he caught sight of them nearly folded on Shige’s dresser, which would definitely be the work of Massu. Or both of them; Tegoshi’s found that their powers are stronger together, as proven by lubricant appearing out of nowhere right before it’s needed.

And right now, rocking between Massu and Koyama with Shige in his mouth, Tegoshi feels loved in every possible way. As he should be.


End file.
